


his wonderful boy

by rmaowl



Series: january [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Beds, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Cats, Conversations, Crying, Gryffindor Keith (Voltron), Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Men Crying, Morning Kisses, Owls, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Ravenclaw Shiro (Voltron), Secrets, Sharing a Bed, Sobbing, Sweaters, Vulnerability, keith’s not doing so hot, kuro is an angery cat. im not sure if shes supposed to be the black lion kuro or kuron oops, not because there aren’t enough beds but bc they’re in love harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmaowl/pseuds/rmaowl
Summary: Keith, headstrong Gryffindor through and through, tired.





	his wonderful boy

"Dude, your cat fuckin' sucks," Keith mumbles wearily, rolling over, facing the wall instead of Shiro. "She's evil."

Shiro looks affronted. "Did you just call me dude? On top of that, did you just call my cat evil?" A pause in which Keith muffles his laughter in the bedsheets. "I'm sorry, we can't date anymore."

"Wait, no—" Keith is sitting up and facing Shiro within seconds, appearing very genuinely distressed.

“Nope,” Shiro cuts in shortly. “You called me _dude._ Are you gonna go all _no homo_ on me next?”

“No,” Keith protests weakly. He begins pouting, arms crossed over his chest, and Shiro nearly gives in because of how cute he looks. Those adorably pursed lips look awfully kissable.

Kuro yowls loudly from wherever she’s clambering around on the floor.

“I’m just kidding, you know that, right?” Shiro reaches out to caress Keith’s cheek, petting his silky ebony hair. Keith leans into the touch.

“Yeah,” Keith confirms, a small smile on his lips. “You wouldn’t break up with me over a cat.”

“I’m not breaking up with you _at all,_ ” Shiro says, emphatic. Keith’s expression softens further. He leans in to kiss Shiro. Their lips meet gently. Kuro hops onto the bed between them, hissing with clear frustration. Keith breaks away from the kiss, laughing breathlessly.

“She hates me,” he says, eying her. His face remains a gorgeous shade of pink.

Shiro shrugs. “She might. _I_ love you, though.”

“ _Though,_ ” Keith parrots, rolling his eyes. He kisses Shiro’s cheek, then tentatively kisses the scar arcing across the bridge of his nose. “Love you too.”

Kuro resigns herself to moping pathetically, claiming Keith’s pillow as her own in retaliation. She sprawls across it with intent. There’s cat hair _everywhere._ Keith can’t work up the courage to move her, but Shiro has no qualms with it. He shoves her (gently) and tells her to move her lazy butt. She hisses but complies.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, a particularly sullen cat squished between them.

In the morning, Keith is... off.

"I'm fine," he assures, forcing a plasticky smile onto his lips, but it falls through fast. "Just tired."

Keith, headstrong Gryffindor through and through, tired. Keith, soul of never-ending flame and ember, tired. Keith, his wonderful boy, tired. Really?

Shiro is suddenly struck by how much everything stays the same. He remembers many moments similar to this one, and yet they've grown so much as people, as wizards.

Still, Keith is hiding something from him. He presses a warm, gentle kiss behind his ear. "Tell me," he murmurs. Keith shivers.

"There's nothing to tell." It's a blatant lie and they both know it.

"Tell me," Shiro insists, firmer this time. Kosmo screeches softly in the background, rustling from within his cage, black-and-white feathers ruffling haphazardly. "See, Kosmo agrees." Keith giggles, but other than that, he maintains his silence. Shiro sighs, a bit of his playful mood slipping away from him. He levels Keith with a storm-gray gaze. “You’d tell me if something was seriously wrong, right? If you were in danger?”

“Yeah,” Keith says, finally speaking, but it’s subdued and quiet. It’s empty. “It’s dumb, you don’t have to worry.”

Shiro’s brow furrows.

_I always worry._

“Let’s head down to the Great Hall, yeah?” He says instead. Keith acquiesces. They hold hands as they stride through corridors, occasionally separated by Hogwarts’ erratic staircases. Eventually, they’re forced to separate to sit at their house’s own tables. Keith chats boredly with his faux rivals, Lance and James, two stubborn boys who are also in Gryffindor. Nadia pipes in every once in a while, as enthusiastic as ever. Shiro converses calmly with Ryan and Ina, but his mind is on Keith, always on Keith.

Breakfast passes uneventfully. Pidge invites him to a library trip, in which she and a ragtag group of others are going to peruse the strangest books they can find outside of the Restricted Section. Shiro agrees with a short laugh, but adds that he wants to bring Keith and Kuro with him. Pidge admits to already inviting Keith and lights up at the idea of getting to see Kuro, so she definitely isn’t disappointed. Shiro grins, but there’s still a nagging concern at the back of his mind.

Kuro purrs when she sees him, finally allowed outside of the Ravenclaw common room. They head down to the library together.

The first thing Shiro hears as he walks through the door is Keith snapping, “he nearly broke up with me because of his cat.”

He gets the distinctly guilty feeling that he was not meant to overhear this conversation. Keith is sitting oddly in the chair he’s chosen, a position that’ll surely cause his body to ache and his legs to fall asleep. Shiro bites his tongue, feeling like he isn’t allowed to lovingly reprimand him for this behavior. Not now, maybe not ever.

What is going on with them?

A feeling of panic thuds in time with his heart. He lets Kuro down. She immediately poises herself to leap into Pidge’s lap.

"You did a bad thing for a good reason," Pidge addresses Shiro, nodding sagely. Keith stiffens, suddenly all too aware of Shiro’s presence. Pidge yelps as she gets a lapful of cat but soon adjusts, stroking Kuro’s back. Kuro rumbles appreciatively, tail curling loosely around Pidge’s arm.

Shiro sighs heavily and focuses on breathing.

Keith swore that he’d tell Shiro if things got life-threatening, and while that was fine and good, whatever it is that he’s hiding is clearly paining him _now._ Shiro wants nothing more than to ease that pain. Keith just won’t let him.

Shiro hopes that his wonderful boy is okay. If he’s not (he isn’t, he isn’t, he isn’t), Shiro hopes that Keith confides in him (or someone else, anyone, just so that he isn’t dealing with things on his own when he doesn’t need to be) soon.

He recognizes that he laughs dully at some of the books, and he recognizes that Keith does the same.

He doesn’t remember much else of the day.

When he and Keith end up in bed together at night, Keith’s wearing the loose sweater that drapes over his hands, reserved for bad days and bad days _only._

“Is that preemptive, or...?” Shiro eases his weight onto the bed, yet it creaks anyway. Keith shrugs. Shiro’s chest _aches._ “Okay, baby,” he murmurs, struggling not to cry. His voice needs to be steady, he needs to be steady, _someone_ has to be mentally sound right now. “I love you. I’m here if you want to talk.”

Keith’s silent for a long second.

“I’m sorry,” he sobs, “I’m sorry, I’ve been treating you like shit but I’m so fucking scared that you’re going to leave and I know, I know I said that I understood but I don’t and I need you to help me—”

Shiro breaks.

One thing he knows with a certainty is that he will be doing this for as long as he lives: holding Keith, letting him cry into the crook of his scarred neck, gentle reassurances permeating the air.

**Author's Note:**

> three noun prompt: evil, cat, school  
> dialogue prompt: “you did a bad thing for a good reason.”


End file.
